In the present art area of portable fuel storage and dispensing system offerings, models, and options, the same types and styles have remained largely unchanged leaving demand for an intermediate size solution that offers versatility while complying with federal regulations unfulfilled. Presently, if a consumer for personal use, business for commercial use, or government and military buyer for their uses needs a portable fueling storage and dispensing system, their options are limited to small five gallon style jugs and cans, auxiliary tanks permanently installed into the bed of pickup trucks, multi-tank skid systems with limited ease of use and functionality, or multi-hundred gallon to 1,000 gallon capacity single tank trailers predominantly found and used in the agriculture industry. The lack of portable fueling solutions available in between the small container sizes up to the larger 1,000 gallon sizes represents a significant gap in the present prior art.
If one needs to transport fuel in a storage tank or tank trailer for use in commerce, operators transporting Class 3 Flammable Fuels such as gasoline or diesel, are required by United States Department of Transportation (DOT) to have a commercial driver's license and hazmat rating endorsement if the single tank being used has a capacity that exceeds 119 gallons. These larger tanks are classified as bulk containers or cargo tanks, depending on their size and exact use. Typically, the truck, trailer, or other motor vehicle being used to transport these larger tanks also has to meet the requirements of certain federal safety standards and additional regulations. DOT 406 and similar variations of the 406 indication are the most commonly known cargo tank regulations and specification requirements in the petroleum equipment and fuel transport industry regarding the types of tanks used to transport flammable liquids such as gasoline.
In most states, gasoline and similar types of fuels are not to be transported for use in commerce in containers larger than five-gallon capacity sizes, or other similar small capacity sizes. Whereas, if a fuel tank container or fuel tank motor vehicle is purchased from a manufacturer with DOT authorization, operators are exempt from needing a DOT 406 tank or cargo tank vehicle when transporting fuel tanks on a platform with single tank capacities under 450 liters/119 gallons.
An example of the prior art in the market can be found at:    http://www.qualityfueltrailers.com/transfer-m-series-modular-fuel-tank-skids
This prior art example has many features, specifications, and characteristics that make it obviously and significantly different than the present invention when examined by operators and other individuals familiar with fuel transport equipment and hazardous material requirements. The prior art does not include a rear enclosure to house the fueling equipment and protect the fueling equipment from any outside elements. The fueling equipment available in the prior art is limited to a basic pump and hose whereas the present invention's preferred embodiment offers many electronic accessories to ease fueling and fuel transaction record keeping processes. The prior art features a difficult to operate method of connecting the pump suction line to the top of each tank whereas the present invention features easy to access tank selection coupling and adapters within the rear enclosure. The present invention also features additional security measures including but not limited to: metal guards on tank gauges, lockable fill caps, and lockable rear enclosure.
Common in the prior art are the use of a forklift maneuverable pallet, the use of a fuel pump, the common style of a fuel dispensing hose reel, hose, and nozzle, as well as the grounding cable reel which prevents static spark discharge between the skid and vehicle or equipment being fueled. Also common in the prior art is the use of a filtration system which can remove particulates, debris, water, and other unwanted elements in the fuel, tank, or other areas before fuel is discharged into the vehicle or equipment being fueled. Different types of filters are commonly available and known to remove different elements.